Ms. Blue (Timebomb)
Ms. Blue '''(Tracy Scoggins) is an evil female assassin from the 1991 movie '''Timebomb. She, along with other assassins, is sent to kill the protagonist Eddy Kay, who is unsure why people are trying to kill him. Along with the help of psychiatrist Dr. Anna Nolmar, he discovers that he was a test subject as part of a secret government program to create assassins that involved the use of sensory deprivation and brainwashing techniques. He was assumed to be dead, so when the government discover he is alive they try to have him killed to keep any knowledge of the program a secret. Ms. Blue has two action scenes with the protagonists, the first is in a car park where she tries to stab Eddy to death. During a struggle the evil Ms. Blue manages to trip Eddy and pins him down under her leg; she tries to stab him but Eddy manages to break free and escape. Ms. Blue then resorts to shooting at him but Eddy escapes the car park inside Dr. Nolmar's car. In the second scene Ms. Blue and another male assassin manage to track down Eddy and Dr. Nolmar to a hotel room they are staying in. They burst through the door when only Dr. Nolmar is there, Ms. Blue threatens Dr. Nolmar with a gun as she begs for mercy. The male assassin then throws Dr. Nolmar on to the bed and pins her down, he then takes his jacket off and starts punching her and the scene implies rape will follow. Ms. Blue takes great pleasure in watching this, as shown by the wicked grin on her face. But before any rape can happen, Eddy bursts into the room and knocks Ms. Blue out by swinging a chain into her face. He then takes down the male assassin and forces a bloody Ms. Blue to make a phone call to her boss to inform him that she has killed Eddy. Ms. Blue is resistant to the request so Eddy shoots her in the leg and she eventually makes the call. She is last seen in the hotel room with a bloody face and a bullet in her leg. Notes *Tracy Scoggins appeared as Claire DeVoe in the 1984 episode "24 Karat Dead" of the TV series The New Mike Hammer. *Tracy Scoggins played the evil Gretchen Terrell in the TV series Blue Thunder. *Morgan Fairchild played a villainess in the similarly titled 1984 movie Time Bomb. Gallery Ms Blue Timebomb 01G.gif|High heels approaching Ms Blue Timebomb 02G.gif|Ms. Blue trips Eddy... Ms Blue Timebomb 03G.gif|...she pins him down under her legs and tries to stab him to death... Ms Blue Timebomb 04G.gif|...but Eddy breaks free Ms Blue Timebomb 05G.gif|She slowly stalks Eddy with a knife in hand Ms Blue Timebomb 06.jpg|Firing at Eddy with the help of other assassins Ms Blue Timebomb 07.jpg|Behind the wheel Ms Blue Timebomb 08G.gif|Breaking into the hotel room and pinning Dr. Nolmar to the wall Ms Blue Timebomb 09G.gif|Taking pleasure in watching Dr. Nolmar get beaten and nearly raped Ms Blue Timebomb 10G.gif|Eddy returns and knocks the evil Ms. Blue out with a chain Ms Blue Timebomb 11G.gif|She resists making a phone call to her boss, so Eddy shoots her... Ms Blue Timebomb 12.jpg|...wish causes her to submit and make the call Category:1990s Category:Assassin Category:Attempted Murder Category:Begged by Hero for Mercy Category:Brunette Category:Business Suit Category:Callous Category:Freud Buster Category:Henchwoman Category:High Heels Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Knife Category:Knocked Out Category:Lawful Evil Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Pistol Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Sadist Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Sunglasses Category:Fate: Karma Houdini